


in my head (I play the supercut of us)

by a_b028



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chanyeol is a dick, Cussing, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, general douchebagery, gone wrong, like a lot, most likely, wanted something sad to read so i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_b028/pseuds/a_b028
Summary: Kyungsoo thought they were something more.





	in my head (I play the supercut of us)

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy  
I was sad, so I wrote this and made myself even sadder; title from Lorde's Supercut  
enjoy!:)

"What do mean you went out with Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asks through gritted teeth because, _what? _

They _–_ he and Chanyeol _–_ have been unofficially dating for three months and just when Kyungsoo thought that their relationship would upgrade from unofficial to official Chanyeol pulls out shit like _this. _

"We had dinner," Chanyeol hums, either obvious to the tension in the room or is particularly good at dancing around the topic.

"Dinner as dinner or dinner as _dinner dinner_?" He presses, locking his eyes with the taller man.

"_Dinner dinner_," he replies and takes a step inside the kitchen to make tea or something, probably, Kyungsoo is panicking.

"Not the first one, third or fourth maybe."

"You've been seeing him?"

"Yeah," he nods, "Why are you so stressed about it?"

"Why?" _Why, why, why,_ Kyungsoo thinks. Why? Because just yesterday he was sleeping over here with Chanyeol in one bed, cooked dinner with him, fucked him and kissed him, softly, slowly. Like he has been doing for the last three months.

Because just yesterday Kyungsoo thought, as he was petting Chanyeol hair when they were watching a movie together, that they were finally going somewhere with this, that they were going to be real boyfriends. And Chanyeol just stands here and asks simply _why are you so stressed?_ "I don't know, Chanyeol, tell me."

Chanyeol eyes him, uncertain, "I don't know what do you want from me, Kyungsoo."

"I think you do," He replies sternly because he doesn't believe that the other man would be this dense, "How long?"

"I don't_–_"

"Don't lie to me, I deserve to know this." Kyungsoo interrupts, "How long do you know that I'm_–" _he doesn't want to finish it with _I'm in love with you_, so he settles on, "That I want something more."

Chanyeol looks conflicted, "A month," it's almost as long as Kyungsoo knew himself. The other man clicks his tongue and continues, "Ever since we went to that roller-skating place where they play music from 70s and you wanted to hold my hand through one of the songs."

He feels sick. It was _Tiny Dancer_ by Elton John and well, Chanyeol held his hand during it, "Fuck you," he snarls, because that's the only thing he has in mind right now, "No, seriously, fuck you," he repeats and takes a step closer, "You knew all this time–"

"You never said anything," Chanyeol says in defence and leans against the counter, not scared by their sudden closeness.

He snorts humorlessly, "Because I thought that you felt the same," he replies, because he remembers Chanyeol's touches, kisses and praises, "You sure acted like it. So I waited, because I thought that we both just needed the right time confess."

Aftet a heartbeat, "I don't–" Chanyeol starts, “I’m sorry – I didn’t want to hurt you by breaking our thing off so suddenly and I don’t want to say that but I enjoyed it,” he breathes in and out, “I liked that you always had time for me, that you looked at me like I was the damn moon.”

This settles a different type of hurt inside of him. "When I look at you now I want to vomit," he says bitterly and feels tears starting to build up in his eyes, "Not because you don't feel the same, but because you knew of my feelings and still went for it," he continues, "You toyed with me and then spit like some kind of used gum when opportunity arose.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth as if to argue, but then closes it, "I'm sorry I hurt you," he says, his voice doesn't waver. Like he practiced the whole thing earlier and just waited for the right time. Fuck him.

Kyungsoo doesn't look up, doesn't say anything, just turns around and moves to gather his things. Chanyeol doesn't stop him, and that hurts even more than that rejection. Mechanically, he puts on his coat and his shoes and exits the apartment. He takes a deep breath and starts walking toward the elevator, "Fucking fucker," he whispers and wipes the tear that fell freely. He takes out his phone and dials Jongin's number.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading&feedback gives me life!!!
> 
> I put the open ending tag here because of the line where Kyungsoo calls Jongin; like, maybe kyungsoo wants to use him the way chanyeol used him, maybe they are buddies and kyungsoo wants to drink with him till he passes out, maybe they just met and jongin expressed his interest in kyungsoo, who knows? not me 
> 
> wanna chat? find me [here](https://alicja0228.tumblr.com)


End file.
